Ranas De Chocolate
by silvergreenroyalty
Summary: Los esperados (creo) one-shots sobre el porque de las ranas de chocolate de Remus y Sirius en el universo de Una Serpiente De Peluche y sobre como fue la noche de bodas de Draco y Cedric. Advertencia: leer primero Una Serpiente De Peluche.
1. Intro

**Ranas De Chocolate**

* * *

Los esperados (creo) one-shots sobre el porque de las ranas de chocolate de Remus y Sirius en el universo de Una Serpiente De Peluche y sobre como fue la noche de bodas de Draco y Cedric.

Advertencia: leer primero Una Serpiente De Peluche.

*Los personajes son propiedad y autoría de JK Rowling.

*La historia es completamente mía.

*Portadas tomadas de TrashBambi y CaptBexx en DeviantArt y Naomi Lord en Instagram


	2. Código Ranas De Chocolate

**Código Ranas De Chocolate**

* * *

Casi todos quienes los conocían, asumían cosas sobre ellos. Muchos pensaban que Remus era el Alfa de su relación por aquello de que era un hombre-lobo, otros suponían que Sirius era quién "llevaba la batuta", porque siempre pareció ese tipo de hombre, que le gusta guiar, no que lo guíen.

La verdad de las cosas es que normalmente cambiaban los roles en la alcoba y decidían quien iba arriba según su humor, o en casos muy necesarios, con una variante mágica del juego muggle, piedra-papel-o-tijeras, llamado varita-dragón-fénix.

Este juego entre ellos surgió a partir de un teorema de Remus acerca de las propiedades del chocolate en su Quinto Año, antes de cierto evento que provoco muchos conflictos a otros, pero eso era historia pasada ahora.

El asunto del Chocolate, surgió cuando el profesor Slughorn les pidió a sus alumnos que hicieran un ensayo sobre las propiedades de un ingrediente para pociones que nadie hubiera considerado. Remus había leído esta revista muggle donde se enumeraban los beneficios múltiples del chocolate y teorizaba sobre las bondades del chocolate sobre otras actividades placenteras como besar.

Remus decidido que haría su ensayo sobre el chocolate y empezó a trabajar con sus amigos en el dormitorio. James y Peter ya habían terminado y Sirius intentó hacer un ensayo, de verdad que lo intento, pero su primer intento quedo titulado _"¿Cómo se podría usar la grasa del cabello de Snape en una poción afeante de broma?"_. Remus suspiró cuando leyó el título y dejó a Sirius trabajar solo, ya que James había ido a perseguir a Lily mientras Peter prefirió irse de ahí a rumbo desconocido.

Remus salió del dormitorio donde había estado trabajando con sus amigos y se movió hacía la biblioteca pero ahí estaba abarrotado de todos los Ravenclaw llenos de cafeína y nerviosos como chihuahuas por los TIMOS, los de Quinto y los EXTASIS los de Séptimo. Remus se dio por vencido cuando hasta Madame Pince renunció a silenciar a los Ravenclaw que parecían dispuestos a arrancarle la garganta al siguiente mago o bruja que los interrumpiera de sus estudios.

Toda esa atmósfera densa no estaba ayudando a Remus para nada.

Finalmente, Remus encontró un refugio en el lugar más insospechado, en las cocinas.

Los elfos lo dejaban trabajar a su ritmo y solo cuando su estómago gruño de hambre, los elfos se limitaron a ponerle un sándwich o algo así para que pudiera comerlo sin dejar su trabajo.

Remus pensó que los elfos eran geniales, y quizás podían ayudarle con su ensayo. Remus conocía los efectos del chocolate en los sistemas nerviosos muggles, al liberar endorfinas. Remus les preguntó a los elfos en que ocasiones recurrían más al chocolate.

Los elfos le enumeraron varias situaciones, como por ejemplo, ponían las pociones nutricionales en la leche chocolatada de los Primeros Años, ya que no antagonizaba con los ingredientes de las mismas, lo usaban mucho con las señoritas cuando estaban por tener su periodo y algunos que tuvieron amos antes de haber llegado a Hogwarts, describieron que lo usaban mucho para sus amas embarazadas.

Remus anotó todo lo que pudo y un último elfo le dijo que su anterior amo lo usaba en el cuerpo. Remus parpadeo ante eso y el elfo le tuvo que explicar que su amo había descubierto estos productos muggles de cuidado corporal y empezó a experimentar con bálsamos, cremas y demás y tenía sus propios productos de cuidado corporal con aroma a chocolate.

Remus pensó que era una idea genial y pensó en las posibles pociones de belleza que podían hacerse con chocolate. Finalmente, el chocolate tenía otras propiedades que no tenían que ver con la alimentación.

Al día siguiente de su revelación con los elfos, Remus anotó su nombre en la lista de los alumnos que solicitaban el uso del aula de prácticas y empezó a experimentar con poción alisadora y poción humectante. No se veían bonitas, pero eran efectivas. Severus Snape también había apartado un lugar ese día y se burló de las pociones de Remus.

—¿A eso llamas pociones de belleza? Parecen brea—.

—Oh, hola Severus, solo estoy tonteando un poco, no deben verse perfectas—Contestó Remus educadamente. Contrario a sus amigos, a Remus de hecho le agradaba Snape, pero siendo tan joven, sucumbía a la presión de sus amigos.

Severus bufó y siguió con su propia experimentación, una variante de la Matalobos y una variante de Amortentia que no oliera a nada. Severus solo quería experimentar, no pensaba realmente usar ninguna poción, era "por el bien del conocimiento".

Severus acabó sus lotes y estaba levantando el caldero de Amortentia cuando golpeo una de las pociones de Remus, que este estaba envasando. La poción chocolatosa cayo en los calderos de Severus y este primero se enojó, hasta que vio el resultado en la matalobos. Se veía un color y vapor más estables que la versión original y le pregunto a Remus que ingrediente había cambiado en sus pociones de belleza.

Cuando Severus escuchó chocolate, empezó a anotar febrilmente en un montón de pergaminos y salió del aula, llevándose el caldero de matalobos. Remus se quedó viendo el de Amortentia y sencillamente lo puso en estasis, lo saco del fuego y lo llevó al fondo del aula. Limpió el lugar de Severus y el suyo y se fue.

Unos días después, Remus fue jalado hacia un aula vacía mientras iba a la biblioteca por Severus que lo veía con el ceño fruncido. Remus se preguntó que querría Severus hasta que este le tendió una caja de Ranas de Chocolate.

—Toma—Le dijo Severus, empujando la caja en las manos de Remus.

—¿Por qué? —Remus esta perplejo.

—Tu estúpida poción de belleza me dio la clave de mi propia poción y el profesor envió mis hallazgos a una Revista de Pociones. Si publican mis hallazgos, puedo aplicar a una maestría de pociones—.

—De verdad, solo fue un accidente—Insistió Remus.

—¡Malditos Gryffindors! ¿Por qué no pueden simplemente aceptar un agradecimiento? —Dijo Severus con el ceño aún más fruncido.

Remus iba a replicar, pero entendió el punto y sencillamente aceptó el obsequio y le dio un asentimiento a Severus, quién relajo el ceño, solo un poco y acepto el asentimiento de Remus como una ligera tregua, al menos entre ellos dos.

Severus salió primero, seguido de un sonrojado Remus que iba camino a su torre, abrazando la caja de ranas de chocolate. El obsequio no pasó desapercibido para sus amigos quienes al verlo sonrojado, empezaron molestarlo sobre la identidad de la "elegida". Remus no les dijo nada y hechizo la caja para que nadie, excepto él, pudiera sustraer las ranas.

Todo esto sucedió antes de navidad, así que cuando llegó la época de vacaciones, Remus se quedó en el castillo, ansioso por seguir experimentando con el chocolate, ya que descubrió más propiedades luego de leer sobre su efecto curativo en personas que habían enfrentado a Dementores.

Se puso la meta de descubrir una poción capaz de paliar con los graves efectos de los Dementores, cuando alguien era expuesto a su presencia repetidamente, como los guardias humanos de Azkaban que tenían que tomar largos periodos de recuperación entre sus turnos.

EL único amigo de su grupo que se quedó en el castillo fue Sirius, quién no estaba feliz con el hecho de que Remus veía con demasiado interés la caja de Ranas que nadie sabía quién le había regalado al licántropo.

Remus conservó entera la caja, como un símbolo de su pequeña tregua con Severus. Quizás, y solo quizás, cuando estuvieran fuera de la escuela, podrían ser amigos. Ya sin Sirius, James y Peter alentándolo a dejar solo al pocionista. Remus imaginaba las posibilidades de tener un amigo con quien tener charlas inteligentes, además de Lily.

Sirius, siendo Sirius, consiguió Whiskey de fuego para las fiestas y logró hacer que su amigo lobo bebiera hasta que empezaron a jugar con ir a "aullarle a la luna". Los dos adolescentes ebrios subieron hasta una torre desocupada, llena de trebejos donde a veces iban a planear sus bromas y empezaron a hablar de cualquier cosa.

Remus le comentó a Sirius su proyecto chocolatoso y Sirius se burló. Remus defendió a su amado chocolate, diciendo que incluso tenía propiedades afrodisíacas, y que eso debería al menos despertar su interés. El ebrio Sirius dijo que no necesitaba afrodisíacos ya que siempre estaba listo "para la acción".

No supieron quién empezó qué, pero en momentos, ambos chicos estaban besándose como si no hubiera un mañana y con Voldemort alzándose y consiguiendo más seguidores cada año, parecía algo probable.

Sirius ya había logrado bajar los pantalones de Remus pero Remus intentaba bajar los pantalones de Sirius también. Como ambos querían estar arriba, y como en medio de la ebriedad, todas las ideas sonaban bien, jugaron varita-dragón-fénix, siendo Remus el ganador.

Sirius aceptó la derrota, pero pidió que al menos fueran a una cama.

Ansiosos, se levantaron los pantalones y corrieron todo lo rápido que pudieron a su dormitorio. Remus lanzó un hechizo de silencio y otro de bloqueo apenas atravesaron la puerta del dormitorio y Sirius mientras tanto, se lanzó a su cama mientras dejaba un rastro de prendas.

Remus, inspirado en la actitud lúdica de Sirius, sacó su caja de Ranas de chocolate y puso una en una copa conjurada y la derritió con un hechizo. Puso la copa con chocolate en la mesa de noche y se desnudó, quedando encima de Sirius, a quien volvió a besar y empezó a frotar su cuerpo contra él.

Remus entonces tomó el chocolate con sus dedos y empezó a pintar un camino desde el cuello hasta el pene de Sirius, y empezó a lamer el camino, mientras dejaba que Sirius lamiera el chocolate que quedaba en los dedos de Remus.

El licántropo puso especial atención en los pezones de Sirius y le dio algunos mordiscos leves que lograron soltar quejidos de placer de Sirius. Remus llevó sus dedos ensalivados por Sirius hacía la entrada de su amigo y empezó a masajear un dedo en el fruncido agujero y tomo el miembro de Sirius en su boca, al tiempo que introducía un dedo en el cuerpo de Sirius.

Quizás fuera el alcohol, pero Sirius estaba volando alto con todas las sensaciones que su amigo le estaba haciendo sentir. Remus introdujo otro dedo junto al primero y cuando menos supo, Sirius tenía tres dedos embistiendo en su interior, mientras sentía como era chupado y devorado por la boca de Remus.

Remus se separó poco antes de que Sirius soltara su semilla y Remus la tomo en su mano, usando el semen de Sirius para lubricar su propio miembro que estaba ya tan duro como una roca.

—Ponte en cuatro Sirius, quiero que sea fácil para ti—Remus no era un ratón de biblioteca por nada, y entre los libros de la biblioteca, a veces dejaban "libros de interés", para cualquier alumno que supiera dónde buscar.

Remus había leído un libro de sexo entre hombres y sabía que Sirius podría tomar mejor su miembro en esa posición. Sirius se volteó y coloco sobre sus piernas y brazos y Remus puso la almohada debajo de Sirius, sabiendo que si colapsaban, Sirius no sentiría mucho la diferencia.

Remus alineó su miembro y empezó a presionar dentro de Sirius. A pesar de la niebla etílica, ambos chicos estaban sintiendo placer como nunca. La verdad sea dicha, Remus estaba enamorado desde hace un tiempo de Sirius, pero jamás pensó que tendría siquiera una oportunidad de besarlo.

Sirius, bueno... Sirius en realidad era virgen, o al menos lo había sido hasta Remus. Era coqueto y le gustaba la atención, pero fuera de algunos besos y un par de manoseos, la fama de Don Juan, era solo eso, fama.

Sirius había estado teniendo estos sentimientos hacia Remus, y se descubrió pensando en cosas como lo lindo que se veía cuando se ponía un mechón de cabello detrás de la oreja. Y estos sueños húmedos que tenía, se intensificaron cuando vio la caja de Ranas de Chocolate que Remus trajo y más cuando investigando, descubrió que al parecer se las había regalado Quejicus.

Estuvo a un paso de buscarlo y hechizarlo, hasta que entero de que había sido un simple agradecimiento por una ayuda, pero eso le dio un norte de porque estaba teniendo estos sueños con Remus. Se había enamorado de su amigo.

Sentirlo dentro de él, fue algo doloroso al principio, pero luego, el placer tomo todos sus poros y exploto como una ola dentro de él y cuando finalmente recibió la semilla de Remus en su interior, colapso en la cama, exhausto y saciado, con Remus aún dentro suyo...

Sus ojos empezaron a cerrarse y apenas sintió cuando Remus salió de él y se acostó a su lado, mientras jalaba las cobijas y los cubría a ambos.

No sabían que más adelante, Remus casi terminaría su relación incipiente por la "broma de Sirius" en la Casa de los Gritos, ni que pasarían años lejos uno del otro por causa de un traidor... en ese momento, ambos solo sabían que sus deseos se habían cumplido.

* * *

La caja de Ranas de Chocolate, se convirtió en un código de ambos hombres. Sirius conservo la caja de esa ocasión encogida en su persona y le ayudo a superar su encierro en Azkaban, Remus conservó un duplicado de la caja como recordatorio de que una vez amo a alguien con todo su corazón.

Cuando volvieron a reunirse en la Casa de los Gritos esa ocasión, ni siquiera alcanzaron a hablar antes de besarse y terminar desnudos en el suelo. Esa ocasión, Remus le pidió a Sirius que lo llevara, que lo tomara y reclamara como suyo.

Sirius aceptó, pero le pidió a Remus que quedaran uno frente al otro. Habían pasado años desde que estuvieron juntos y Sirius quería ver el rostro de Remus todo el tiempo.

Sirius uso una de las ranas para pintar un camino de chocolate en el cuello de Remus y fue limpiándolo hasta que llegó a la altura de su pecho y dejo un chupetón a la altura del corazón de Remus. Para que siempre lo tuviera presente.

Las ranas de chocolate se convirtieron en su clave para tener sexo desde aquella ocasión en que perdieron su virginidad uno con el otro, en medio del valor alcohólico y que cuando despertaron al día siguiente, decidieron repetir, pero esa vez, muy despiertos. Desayunaron la caja entera antes de ponerse uno encima del otro y llevarse mutuamente al éxtasis.

* * *

Remus repasaba una vez más su regalo de bodas para Severus y Hadiya. Él y Sirius se habían casado hace unos meses y estaban felices y en proceso de adoptar a dos lindos niños. La vida se veía bien en el horizonte, y todo se lo debían a Severus y su testarudez, así como el amor que tenía por Harry.

Lily y James debían estar felices, donde sea que estuvieran, por lo que su cachorro había logrado y el feroz guardián que era su padre adoptivo.

Terminó los últimos detalles de su regalo y esperaba que Severus entendiera la referencia.

Cuando Severus y Hadiya abrieron el regalo de Remus, luego de su luna de miel y habiendo regresado a su hogar, Severus sonrió cuando vio la caja de Ranas de Chocolate con una nota de agradecimiento de Remus. Finalmente, supo el destino de su regalo de hace tantos años y el rol que jugó al unir a esos dos.

* * *

Nota al margen: Por fin se me ocurrió como escribir lo de las ranas de chocolate de ese par. Para quién lea esto, estos one-shots están ubicados dentro del universo del fic "Una Serpiente De Peluche", pero no están catalogados como Gen, sino Mature/Explicit.

Solo serán dos one-shots, este y el de la pareja Draco/Cedric.


	3. La Serpiente Y El Tejón

**La Serpiente Y El Tejón**

* * *

Draco había notado a Cedric en cuanto las reuniones para ayudar a Harry, empezaron a incluir al Hufflepuff. No sabía exactamente qué es lo que le llamaba la atención de Cedric. De hecho, no fue sino hasta cuando cumplió los 13, que descubrió que sentía cierta atracción por Neville, pero Nev era demasiado amigo suyo como para intentar algo más allá de una amistad.

Tuvo este "sueño" donde Neville lo besaba y lo arrastraba a un rincón oscuro del castillo y Draco sentía algo duro contra su pierna y de repente, él también se "sentía" duro y su abultado miembro, cubierto por su pantalón, se frotaba con el de Neville que seguía igual que él suyo, cubierto por el pantalón.

Neville entonces se abría el pantalón y Draco hacía lo mismo y cuando se liberaron de la apretada ropa, sus miembros se encontraron y ambos estaban frotándose contra el otro, sus caderas se encontraban y ambos chicos estaban sudando copiosamente y Nev entonces lo besaba, con hambre y pasión.

En su sueño, Nev lo estaba acariciando por todos lados y en la realidad, sus manos estaban subiendo y bajando por su miembro y su vientre y finalmente, tanto el Draco de su sueño, como el de la realidad, tuvieron su primer orgasmo.

Draco se despertó de ese sueño sabiendo dos cosas, una, que Nev era ardiente pero fuera de sus sueños, no podría haber nada entre ellos, y dos, que él mismo era tan gay como las túnicas de Dumbledore.

Entonces, sabiendo su sexualidad, no le extraño darse cuenta de que se sentía atraído por Cedric. El chico era guapo y amable, atento, caballeroso, buen estudiante y en general, el chico perfecto… para cualquier chica. Incluso tenía un club de fans.

Por eso estaba confundido cuando Cedric lo veía con "cierta" mirada, y luego le sonreía coquetamente. Seguro que no estaba siendo más que amable, si eso debía ser. Se repetía continuamente Draco. No había manera de que ese lindo Hufflepuff se fijara en un Slytherin. ¿O sí?

Fue después de una reunión para la segunda tarea del Torneo de los Tres Magos, que Cedric le pidió unos minutos para decirle algo. Draco se quedó atrás y en cuanto todos se fueron, Cedric se acercó a él y simplemente lo beso.

Era el primer beso de Draco y Cedric era simplemente muy bueno con sus labios. Para Draco el beso fue perfecto. Cedric se separó de Draco y le dijo que le gustaba mucho. Draco no estaba seguro de que sucedía, pero sabía que Cedric no le era indiferente.

Pronto, ambos estaban robando momentos donde podían besarse y en un par de ocasiones, Cedric hizo algo con su boca que simplemente elevó a Draco hasta las nubes. Cómo podía el imaginar que la boca de su "casi-novio" podía hacerle eso a su miembro.

Cedric jamás fue más allá de ese punto y cuando pasó lo del cementerio y el retorno de sin-nariz, Cedric supo que debía decirle a Draco como se sentía y le dijo "Te Amo", una tarde frente al lago. Draco supo que él también estaba enamorado de Cedric y prometieron escribirse durante el verano y continuar su noviazgo. Cedric dijo que le pediría permiso a su tutor de cortejarlo y Draco estaba feliz.

Cartas llenas de poesía, palabras dulces y algunas otras… llenas de descripciones de que quería hacerle a Draco, fueron enviadas por Cedric a su lindo novio, haciendo suspirar, ruborizar y siendo usadas como material masturbatorio por el adolescente de 15 años que era Draco en el momento en que las cartas comenzaron a llegar a sus manos.

Cuando cumplió los 16, Draco se tomó a sí mismo una fotografía y se la envió a Cedric como respuesta a una carta bastante ardiente. Cedric casi se va de espaldas cuando vio la foto de su dragón, en una pose muy sugerente y lasciva, vistiendo solo un ligero y unas medias negras y en su cuello, una bufanda de Hufflepuff. Cedric en verdad que amaba a su dragón y su mente tan sensual. Los 17 no podían llegar lo suficientemente rápido.

Luego de eso, la guerra comenzó y lo único que mantenía a Cedric ecuánime, era la idea de que pronto podría estar junto a Draco, que todo lo que estaban haciendo para derrotar a Voldemort, tendría su recompensa una vez que el malvado mago fuera vencido.

* * *

Cedric no se equivocó, la guerra había terminado favorablemente para el bando de la luz, y ahora estaba por casarse con su adorado dragón. Incluso su padre terminó aceptando que Draco era un buen chico y aunque jamás iba a dejar de querer nietos, ya no estaba tan obsesionado con las expectativas sobre su hijo. Cedric era, después de todo, su único hijo y lo amaba por sobre todas las cosas.

Todos sus amigos y familiares estaban en su boda y fuera del "Sí, acepto", Cedric apenas recordaba nada, excepto lo mucho que deseaba estar a solas con Draco. Así que, en cuanto sintió que ya habían pasado suficiente tiempo en su propia boda, y luego del pastel, arrastró a Draco hasta los jardines y los apareció a ambos en su nuevo hogar.

—Bienvenido a nuestra casa, amor—Dijo Cedric, mientras Draco miraba alrededor, complacido con su sala, que fue lo primero que vio.

Draco soltó a Cedric y empezó a correr por todo el lugar, diciendo lo increíble que era su casa. Luego Draco fue hasta Cedric y empezó a arrastrarlo hacia el piso superior—Vamos, quiero saber cómo es nuestra habitación—.

No se necesitó más y ambos estaban corriendo hasta el piso superior. Apenas atravesaron el umbral, ya estaban quitándose la ropa.

—He esperado mucho tiempo mi dragón—Dijo Cedric mientras iba dejando besos por el cuello de Draco—He esperado tanto para poder verte así—.

—¡Ahh! —Gimió Draco bajo las atenciones de su esposo—Yo… también… —.

Draco empezó a ser tendido en la cama y ya solo faltaban sus bóxers por ser quitados. Cedric los empezó a sacar con parsimonia, como si estuviera desenvolviendo un regalo el día de navidad. Su dragón era simplemente hermoso, y era todo suyo.

Cedric entonces terminó de desnudarse y cubrió con su cuerpo a Draco quien ya estaba retorciéndose, buscando frotar su cuerpo contra el de su esposo. Cedric fue dejando un rastro de besos y mordiscos en la nívea piel de su esposo, marcándolo como suyo, dejando que su cordura se fuera de paseo.

Había deseado tanto este momento que dolía.

Sin perder tiempo, Cedric fue hasta la mesa de noche y saco el lubricante, y observó que Draco sacaba un vial de su túnica que quedo arriba de la otra mesa de noche. Descorcho el vial y bebió el contenido.

—¿Qué era eso amor? —Preguntó Cedric, genuinamente curioso. Draco se sonrojó y tenía esta cara de felicidad.

—¿Recuerdas la poción que el profesor Snape creo? ¿La que permitió que Sirius tuviera sus propios hijos con Remus? —Cedric abrió los ojos.

—¿Tomaste la poción de fertilidad? —Draco asintió—¿Por qué? ¿Pensé que querrías esperar? —Draco negó con la cabeza.

—Siento que hemos esperado mucho y quiero que tengamos bebés—El sonrojo de las mejillas de Draco era de lo más adorable.

Cedric se acercó, con el lubricante en una mano y beso a su dragón—Y yo quiero que tengamos bebés, todos los que quieras—Draco sonrió y volvió a besar a Cedric, dándole a entender que estaba listo.

Cedric acomodo a Draco de forma cómoda, contra las almohadas de la cama y coloco un par debajo de sus caderas. Abrió el bote de lubricante y embadurno sus dedos, llevando el miembro de su esposo a sus labios y empezó a distraerlo, chupando con fruición mientras sus dedos exploraban más hacia el sur y llegaban hacia la fruncida entrada.

Draco se retorció cuando sintió el primer dedo entrar, pero se distrajo muy fácilmente por la hábil boca de su esposo y no notó mucho cuando el dedo explorador empezó a resbalarse dentro y fuera de él.

Siseo de placer cuando fueron dos los dedos que entraron y casi deliraba cuando tres dedos juntos empezaron a embestirlo y daban con un punto que lo hacía sentir estrellas detrás de sus ojos. Su esposo estaba preparándolo cuidadosamente y le fascinaba.

Draco gimió de decepción cuando los dedos fueron retirados pero entonces observó que Cedric se colocaba en medio de sus piernas y lo miraba con amor y deseo. Era la hora. Cedric alineó su miembro dolorosamente erecto y cubierto de mucho lubricante y empujo dentro de Draco.

Había sido tan cuidadosamente preparado, que Draco no sintió mucho dolor, apenas una molestia y Cedric terminó de enfundarse en su dragón sin problemas. En cuanto estuvo pegado a Draco, Cedric volvió a besar a su esposo, mientras este se acostumbraba a tener su miembro dentro.

—Te amo—Draco lo decía sinceramente. Amaba a su esposo completamente, con locura. Y quería tener a sus bebés.

—Yo también te amo mi dragón—Cedric supo instintivamente, que podía moverse y saco su miembro casi hasta sacarlo y embistió con cuidado.

Draco hecho su cabeza hacia atrás, disfrutando plenamente de sentir a su esposo dentro suyo. Una y otra vez, Cedric se hundía dentro de Draco, sintiendo como era estrechado por su esposo, reteniéndolo más fuerte cada vez, estaban tan cerca… y cuando estalló el placer, ambos se sintieron tan conectados y en paz.

Esa noche volvieron a amarse dos veces más, Draco insistiendo que debían hacer eso, muchas veces más, si querían encargar un bebé. Cedric solo estaba ansioso de complacer a su dragón.

Fue hasta el cuarto mes de su "exilio" en su hogar, que el hechizo de diagnóstico salió positivo y Draco se lanzó a los brazos de Cedric, gritando de alegría "¡Tendremos un bebé!". Aun así, no salieron hasta el sexto mes luego de su boda, y solo porque necesitaban víveres y aprovecharon para anunciarle a sus familias y amigos que pronto serían tres en su familia, con una improvisada reunión en casa de los padres de Cedric.

La visita no tardo mucho, ya que Draco le dio cierta mirada a Cedric y paseaba delante de él, contoneando sus caderas y dándole una vista perfecta de su trasero. Cedric no tardó mucho en deshacerse en excusas y arrastrando a Draco hacía el flu, llegaron a su casa, cayendo en la mullida alfombra que habían instalado frente a la chimenea, cerrando el flu y desnudándose, todo eso en tiempo récord.

No sabían si era por el tiempo que esperaron, o porque eran naturalmente "cachondos", no es que les importara la causa en realidad. Cedric y Draco pasaron mucho tiempo conociéndose en la forma más física e íntima posible.


End file.
